


Семь дней в неделю

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод <a href="http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5376173/1/Seven_Days_a_Week">Seven Days a Week</a> авторства Miss Yaya.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Семь дней в неделю

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Seven Days a Week](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5376173/1/Seven_Days_a_Week) авторства Miss Yaya.

_" **Дежа Варю**   
\- чувство, что у тебя уже было такое кофепитие."_

\- А, Перри-утконос. Ты сегодня рано.  
Доктор Хайнц Дуфеншмирц, всё ещё одетый в свой утренний халат, готовил завтрак, когда в открытое окно кухни влетел странного цвета утконос, готовый к любым безумным планам злого учёного, которые тот собирался привести в исполнение сегодня.  
\- Знаю, я ещё даже не оделся... в-вообще-то, я жду кофе, - Хайнц взмахнул рукой, показывая на кофеварку, которая почти закончила свою работу. - Будешь чашечку кофе, Перри-утконос?  
Вместо ответа Перри уселся за стол. Хайнц в это время достал новую кружку и налил в неё кофе.  
\- Чуть не забыл, хочешь сливок? - он подвинул к Перри небольшой молочник, чьё содержимое утконос незамедлительно вылил в свою кружку. - И сахару?  
Сахарницу он тоже подвинул поближе. Перри взял два куска.  
Доктор Дуфеншмирц налил кофе себе и сел напротив своего врага.  
\- А я пью чёрный, - сделав паузу, он подул на горячий напиток. - Ну знаешь, я ведь злой. 


End file.
